thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Game: TCG Faction Kometenvolk
The Kometenvolk are a society within the Thrive Civilization Game, and are under the control of Serialkiller. The Kometenvolk are a desert dwelling people concentrated in the oasis rich northern portion of the Eastern Desert. The Kometenvolk are a rather advanced society, with a complex hierarchy, advancements into the sciences, contact with other societies, and a rather large area to themselves, as they are the only known people that migrated to the East of the Central Valley. The Kometenvolk are currently organized into a Despotic Chiefdom know as the Kometenvolk Desot, after the title obtained by the leader of a rebellion that gained control of the tribe following an outbreak of Xenophobia. The name Kometenvolk is derived from two words of their language, Komet (Comet), and Volk (people) literally meaning People of Comets. This comes from a popular story where the leader of the Kometenvolk's ancestors was lost one night while attempting to lead his people in the great desert. On a cloudy night that blocked all light from the stars and moons the people began to get nervous, for they were running out of both food, and more importantly for the desert, water. All of a sudden, the leader saw a strange object in the sky overhead. Following the object as it raced across the sky lead to an oasis, with many plants and animals and water waiting for the Kometenvolk. This was the first of many to be discovered in the otherwise dry and lifeless desert. The tribe named themselves after the strange object as they believe it saved their lives in the desert. History When the scouts sent by the leaders of the Valley of the Ancestors returned, it was the Kometenvolk who were the first to leave the Valley. They followed the sky to the Eastern Desert, finding much food along the way, and came into contact with what would become their faithful Kometenfolger. While along the edge of the desert, the Kometenvolk domesticated the Kometenfolger after several attempts. The Kometenfolger became pack animals mainly suited to carrying the tribes goods and lesser capable. Following the domestication of the Kometenfolger, the tribe began to attempt to cultivate plants they had found during their scouting expeditions into the desert, which would become a staple in the Kometenvolk diet. The fruit plants were planted in small clusters around an oasis the tribe found during a cloudy night and settled within, the oasis providing some fruits, animals, and most importantly water. The plant clusters attracted a number of small animals that the Kometenvolk would hunt and eat to help their diet, but for the most part they relied upon the fruits they domesticated. Life in the desert, while requiring hard labor, was the right fit for the Kometenvolk, no strangers to hard work being the first to leave the Valley of Ancestors. The Kometenvolk were among the first to become minor powers. Throughout the years in the desert, the Kometenvolk continued to develop. To keep themselves safe from the sand and frequent sandstorms they traveled through on their ways to the different food clusters, the Kometenvolk developed a style of clothing that was often found in layers to protect their faces and eyes, often making large groups indistinguishable without other marking characteristics, making the Kometenvolk start developing more varied means of distinguishing themselves. The Kometenvolk also developed houses meant to keep cool during the blistering day and contain heat during the cold nights. The homes were large enough to shelter whole families and the Kometenfolgers who were paired with them. Among the devices used to build the structures were unusually large bones Kometenvolk scouts happened across, though there is no animal they know that could have made them, especially in the desert. Thanks to the desert flora and fauna often being easy to catch, with help from snares and the carnivorous Kometenfolger, most weapon designs were initially stunted, with bones, sticks, and spears being the most common. However, there was a development of fire-hardened bones that can easily shatter even the Kometenfolgers hard skulls, which would come into play in later disputes within the tribe. They also form a type of hereditary weapon, passed from father/mentor hunter to son/protege hunter among the higher tiers of leadership as a symbol of authority. As they continued to collect fruits and game from the small oasis' around their home, the Kometenvolk have discovered the need for a way to preserve their foods due to the intense heat destroying their stores even when kept within the relatively cooler homes and storehouses. This lead to nearby salt deposits from a suspected dried lake bed being used to help dry and salt leftover food, allowing them to be stored for much longer amounts of time.